Hydrocarbon fluids such as oil and natural gas are obtained from a subterranean geologic formation, referred to as a reservoir, by drilling a well that penetrates the hydrocarbon-bearing formation. Once a wellbore is drilled, various forms of well completion components may be installed in order to control and enhance the efficiency of producing the various fluids from the reservoir. In a variety of downhole applications, flow control devices, e.g. in-line barrier valves, are used to control flow along the well system. Accidental or inadvertent closing or opening of in-line barrier valves can result in a variety of well system failures. In some applications, adverse formation issues may occur in a manner that initiates pumping of heavier fluid for killing of the reservoir. In such an event, the in-line barrier valve is opened to allow pumping of kill weight fluid.